Wiggle Time!
Wiggle Time! The Wiggles Video '''was the first feature-length video by The Wiggles. It was released in July 20th 1993. The Wiggles and their Friends Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword were in this video (Wags the dog wasn't around back then, If he was around back then, They will do the Wags the Dog song which is in the Big Red Car video). Fruit Salad is originialy a Yummy Yummy song, but back then they put it on the Wiggle Time video. In 1998, Fruit Salad is on the second Yummy Yummy video so it can make sense. There is not a Wiggle Time album, they just gave it the name of the video. There is a album of Wiggle Time released in 1999. The songs of "Get Ready To Wiggle", "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear and Dorothy the Dinosaur were having backround music for the songs because they were in the 1991 Wiggles album. So they did singing over the backround music. Although its the first video of the Wiggles that it was very populer when it got released and people kept going to the ABC shops over in Sydney and Melbourne in 1993 and got the video. People were realy excited about the video and there was a crowd that they are looking forwad to get the video. Even the members of the family in the familys of the wiggles and the friends came to do the video with there children. '''Release Date July 20th 1993 Opening The Wiggles are waving there hands up high from the song "When Ever I Hear This Music" and the Wiggle Time logo is showing in front. Songs Jeff was falling asleep and the Wiggles played a trick on him to wake him up, and now its time to Wiggle! *'Song': "Get Ready To Wiggle" Greg tells that there going to sing a song about four animals. And at the end of the song, he says that lets all growl like a scary bear. *'Song': "Here Comes A Bear" When the Wiggles were growling, Captain Feathersword tickled them with the feathersword and Murray told that it was Captain Feathersword who was tickling them. Greg told Captain Feathersword to stop tickling him and then he says that can he show them a pirate dance that he can teach them. So he knows a pirate dance because hes a pirate. They can do the dance and they danced like pirates to the next song. *'Song':"Captain Feathersword"Captain Feathersword (Song) Murray tells everyone about Uncle Noah and his ark, so Greg, Anthony, and Jeff do the animal noises, (Except the little pig, OINK!) And then Murray tells everyone if they can go board on Uncle Noah's ark. *'Song': "Uncle Noahs Ark" The Wiggles and some kids are doing paintings using dropers. Anthony tells that its just like rain when the paint falls out of the droper. *'Song': "I Love When It Rains" Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. But they do not know where she is, so they looked for Dorothy. *'Song': "Dorothy The Dinosaur" Greg does the magic show about the colouring book with Anthony and Jeff doing the music of "Sing a Song of Polly" for background music. *'Gregs Magic Trick': "Colouring Book Trick" Greg says that he can't stop dancing to the music that he can hear. *'Song': "Whenever I Hear This Music" Jeff pretends to be an octopus with a extra shirt on and then he tells that he has a friend name Henry the Octopus. *'Song': "Henry The Octopus"Henry the Octopus (song) The Wiggles and some kids are having a teddy bears picnic. Than Greg talks about the next song all about teddy bears. *'Song': "Rock A Bye Your Bear" The Wiggles and some kids are making their fruit salad and Anthony explains about making fruit salad. *'Song': "Fruit Salad"Fruit Salad The Wiggles and all the kids are marching along to Dorothy's birthday party. *'Song': "Marching Along" The Wiggles do a song for Dorothy's birthday party. *'Song': "Dorothy's Birthday Party" The Wiggles say goodbye. Then they fall asleep then jeff tries to wake them up but they didn't. The credits come up with "'Get Ready To Wiggle'" for background music. Songs performed by The Wiggles (Greg, Murray, Jeff and Anthony) All songs copyright EMI music Cast Credits The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Captain Feathersword *Anthony Field Dorothy the Dinosaur *Jacqueline Fallon *Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice Henry the Octopus *Darren Phillips *Anthony Field - Henry's Voice Also Featering The Children *Luke Field *Clare Field *Joseph Field *Anthony Silvestrint *Sofia Silvestrint *Leonard Silvestrint *Timothy Rioseco *James Rioseco *Nicholes Hull *Raymond Hull *Donald Hull The Parents *Pauline Field *Marie Silvestrint Dance Segment Choreographed - Jacqueline Preformed by - Jacqueline Fallon, Mary Anne & Rose Hull. Other People As Characters *Tony Rioseco *Raunch Cadillac *Simon Hull *Marie Field Crew Credits Director *Phil Cullen Producer *John Spence Photographer *Tony Rioseco Special Thanks *John Spence *Sally Maybloom All at ABC *John Anderson *Diana Torossian *Jacky Houssarini All from EMI Mal Tennent and Hoyts Television Other Credits Available At Wiggle Store On The Video *"The Wiggles 1991 Album" *"Here Comes A Song Album" *"The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword The Friendly Pirate Album" *"Lets Wiggle (Song and Activity Book)" *"Dorothy The Dinosaur Picture Book" *"Dorothy The Dinosaur T-Shirt" *"ABC For Kids: Live In Concert Video" Saying Hello to *Temple Emanuel Kindy at Wollahra *I.E.C. child and family studies centre For enquiries about the Wiggles phone ABC enterprises (02) 950 3999 = Wiggle Tour The Wiggles and there friends are trademarks of "The Wiggles Touring Company P/L" End of credits 15th Anniversary Clips from the original 1993 video can be found on "Celebrating 15 Years of Wiggly Fun", found on the DVD, "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA". Trivia *This is the first Wiggles video. *Wags the Dog doesn't appear in this video. *The song "Marching Along" doesn't appear on the audio CD. *The "Here Comes a Bear" and "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" 1993 clips are shown on Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles DVD as bonus features. *Anthony wears a green shirt in this video although in Uncle Noah's Ark he wore a light blue skivy. Also Dorothy has her first costume that she had from 1991-1992 in the song Uncle Noah's Ark and it could have been possible that Uncle Noah's Ark was made in 1992 as a music video, but it was only shown on the Wiggle Time. Also See Wiggle Time (1998) Gallery Image:Wiggle Time Title Card.jpg|The Wiggles from Whenever I Hear This Music Image:Get Ready To Wiggle.jpg Image:Here Comes a Bear.jpg Image:Captain Feathersword Video.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Image:Uncle Noah's Ark.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Image:I Love It When It Rains.jpg|Greg holding a teddy bear Image:Uncle Noah's Ark Introduction.jpg|Murray Image:Greg's Magic Coloring Book Trick.jpg|Magic Greg Image:Dorothy The Dinosaur Video.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Image:Henry The Octopus Video.jpg Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video